Charmed: Raising the next generation, life goes on
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Re-writing my charmed fanfiction to have a better version. Piper wants to have a normal life but finds this difficult having two youngsters with magical powers. Paige resumes both her mortal and magical jobs while she and Henry decide to add to their lives. Phoebe and Coop are planning their wedding. Darryl and his family move back and reconnect with the Halliwell/Matthew family
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Piper saw when she opened her eyes that morning was the blinding bright sun shining above her. It took her a second before she realized she shouldn't be looking up at the sky. She sat up and looked around to find nothing but sand all around her. She appeared to be in some sort of desert and had no idea how she had ended up here considering the last thing she could remember was snuggling up to Leo in their bed the night before. As a mother her first thought was her boys and panic overcame her as she worried something might have happened to them. She jumped up and called out for her sister Paige. (Paige could orb which meant she could come and save Piper.) However, it wasn't Paige who orbed to her in a swirl of blue orbs, instead, it was her husband Leo Wyatt. For a moment, Leo's arrival had made Piper forget she was in the middle of nowhere when she was supposed to be at home.

"Leo? How did you get your powers back?"

"The elders decided to give me my powers back."

"When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I didn't know, Piper. They only told me an hour ago when they gave me my magic back."

"Leo, why did they do this? They better not think you're going to work for them again after the hell they put us through!"

"Relax, Piper. I may have temporary charges at times but nothing permanent."

"Fine. Did the Elders by any chance tell you why I am stuck here? Or how I ended up here?"

"They didn't mention this. Perhaps it was a demon?"/span/p

"THE BOYS! Orb me home!"

Leo took his panicked wife's hand and orbed her home. They arrived in the Hallway of the second floor in the Halliwell manner. Piper dashed into the bedroom her two sons shared to find them both safe and sound in their beds asleep. "We'll figure out what happened," Leo reinsured her as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Mommy, you're home!" This had been said by their three-year-old son Wyatt. Piper turned and looked down at him with a smile on her face. "Yes, honey. I'm home safe and...wait a minute! How did you know I wasn't home?" The smile on both their faces had faded. "Wyatt, did you orb mommy out of the house this morning?" Leo asked him, he was better at patience and keeping calm than Piper was. Wyatt looked at his mom and could tell he'd be in trouble. "Maybe," he said in a small voice. Before his mother could respond, he ran back into his room and closed the door. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Get out here now!" Piper waited for a moment but her son didn't leave his room. She went over to the door and let herself in and Leo pulled her away. "He'll just orb out to avoid getting scolded. We'll deal with this later." Piper let out a frustrated sigh as she backed away from the door.

She made her way into the kitchen with Leo tagging along behind her. Phoebe, who still lived with her sister, was seated at the table munching on some jam covered toast. Piper started the coffee pot and as the coffee was brewing she looked at a picture of her older sister Pure that was hanging on the hall near the basement door. After all these years, Piper still missed her deeply and these days she was missing more than usual. The final battle had brought up some unpleasant memories surrounding her sister's death. At the sound of a beep from the coffee pot, Piper wiped away a tear with her bare arm and retrieved to cups from a cabinet. She poured the coffee from the coffee pot into the two cups as she tried to repress the pain of losing her sister to a demon, but it was no use. All she could think about was how much she wished Prue could see how great life had turned out for her and for Phoebe and that she could meet little Wyatt and baby Chris.

Leo had been at the table talking with Phoebe when he looked over at his wife to find her pouring coffee all over the counter because both cups were filled to the top. He raced over to her and she quickly put the pot. "Well, that's just great," Piper stated in an irritated tone. She grabbed a hand-towel off another counter near the sink and began popping up her mess as she burst into tears. Leo took the towel from her and placed it down on the counter on the mess. "It's okay, it's just coffee. You're probably feeling a little overwhelmed from this morning. Why don't you just go get the boys for breakfast and I'll take care of the rest." Piper nodded and headed out of the kitchen as Leo picked up the soaked hand-towel. "What happened this morning?" Phoebe asked. "Wyatt orbed her to a desert while she was sleeping." Unable to help it, Phoebe snickered. "Oh, Wyatt," she said with a grin.

With her toddler in her arms and Wyatt waddling along behind her, Piper re-entered the kitchen. She placed Chris in his high chair at the table as Wyatt ran over to his aunt Phoebe who greeted him with a big hug. "There's my little orbster." Wyatt giggled and his father seated herself down at the table in the chair Prue had seemed to favour. Finished with her breakfast, Phoebe got up from her chair and picked up her plate. As she kissed Chris' little head Piper asked her, "so, where's that fiance of yours?" "Coop is out and about working," Phoebe replied. Piper nodded as Leo walked up to the table holding two bowls of oatmeal for the boys. "Can I have apple juice, daddy?" Wyatt asked. "Sure. Chris, do you want some apple juice?" Chris nodded his head. He didn't speak much yet. "Honey, could you put some bread in the toaster for me?" Piper asked. "Already did." Piper smiled. "Now how did I get so lucky in the husband department?"

Phoebe made her way out of the kitchen with the thought of heading up to her room to get dressed. About to head up the stairs, Phoebe changed her mind when the phone rang. She walked over to a small table next to the staircase and picked up the corded home phone on the small table, she held it up to her ear. "Hi, this is Phoebe." "Hey, it's Darryl." "Darryl? Darryl Morris?" "Yeah. I thought I'd call and let you know that the family and I are back in town." "That's great, how long are you guys going to be here?" "We moved back, Phoebe." "Oh, well that's even better." "You guys are family and we shouldn't have left." "No, I completely understand why you did." "Still." "You know what, I just remembered something. We're having a barbecue tonight, magic free. You and Sheila should come, your boys too." There was a brief pause. "Sheila just said she's free so count us in." "Cool, okay, see you tonight then. Around five."

"Guess who just moved back to town," Phoebe stated as she marched back into the kitchen. From the table, Leo and Piper and both of their boys looked up at her. "Darryl." Shock came upon their faces. "I was sure we'd never see him again," Piper said. "Darryl was a good friend to this family but we all know he wasn't found about us having magic," Leo added. "Well, he's back and he's coming over tonight for the barbecue with his family," Phoebe informed. "Oh, that should be fun." Chris got distracted by a bark that had come from outside and Wyatt was decorating the table with his oatmeal instead of eating it. Piper looked down at the watch on her right wrist. "Phoebe, you are so late for work." "What?" Phoebe looked down at her own watch. "Oh, shoot! Second time this week, Elise is going to have my head." With that said, she darted out of the kitchen.

Wyatt looked down at his bowl and spoon and with the blink of his eye orbed them into the sink. His parents looked over at the sink and then at him. "I am proud of you for cleaning up after yourself, Wyatt, but next time try doing it without magic," Piper suggested. "Piper, magic is part of who he is, don't take that from him." "Leo, don't undermine me in front of the kids. The boys have to learn how to do things the mortal way too. Personal gain has consequences remember?" Leo nodded and decided to just drop it. He didn't want to pick a fight by pointing out how strict Piper was about Wyatt and Chris' magic usage. A normal life is what Piper had always wanted. Now that the ultimate battle was over a normal life is what Piper was striving to have. This wasn't easy having two children in the house who were still learning how to control their magic and learning when and when not it's appropriate to use their magic.

Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Matthews had decided against a life that was completely magic-free. She was a Whitelighter-Witch and worked as a Whitelighter. She also had a mortal job, she was a social worker working for social services. She was sitting at her desk inside her office when her boss knocked on her open door. She looked up at him and greeted him with a smile. "Come in." Mr. Warren walked in, he was holding a folder in his hand. "I have a new case for you," he informed her as he approached her desk. He tossed the folder onto her desk. "Her name is Emma," he told her as she opened up the folder to see a sheet of paper with Emma's picture and information. "Ten years old. Has trouble with kids her age and hides in her room a lot. Her parents are worried about. I want you to set up a meeting with this kid and make sure this isn't a case of parental abuse or some other serious problem." "Okay, I'm on it." Mr. Warren nodded and made his way out of Paige's office. Paige picked up her corded office phone and dialed the number listed on Emma's case sheet. She held the phone up to her ear, it was a woman who answered by saying hello.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Mrs. Benson. My name is Paige Matthews and I'm calling from the department of family and child services."

"Yes, I've been waiting for your call."

"I hear you're concerned about your daughter."

"Yes. Emma. She's been acting off for a couple of weeks now."

"Why don't we set up a meeting, Emma will be present as well."

"Does tomorrow around four work for you?"

"Yes, that is fine. Can we have the meeting at my house?"

"I was just about to suggest that. It may make Emma feel more comfortable."

"I was thinking the same."

"Okay, great. Just give me the address and I'll see you tomorrow."

Phoebe entered her office to find Elise Rothman seated in her desk chair looking quite annoyed. "I am so sorry, Elise. I had a phone call and I thought I had way more time before I had to be here," Phoebe immediately apologized. "You're lucky this paper would be nothing without you," Elise replied. She rose from the chair and passed Phoebe on her way to the door. Both of them turned to face each other. "I leave you to it." Phoebe nodded and seated herself at her desk while her boss left the office closing the door behind her. (Phoebe Halliwell worked for the newspaper as an advice columnist, her column was called "ask Phoebe.) With a push of the power button, Phoebe turned on the laptop that sat on her desk. She then reached down and picked up a box from under her desk. She placed it on her lap and pulled out an envelope from inside it. This box contained letters asking for help or advice from her fans, this was how she wrote her column- by picking one of the letters per day and writing her advice.

Wyatt had just finished Nursery school. (Nursery school and Pre-K were the two years of Pre-school. Children started Pre-school at the age of two in Nursery school and graduated at the age of four in Pre-K. They then went on to their first year of Kindergarten-also known as Junior kindergarten. Senior Kindergarten came after and then first grade.) Since Wyatt was out of school and Chris wasn't in school yet, Leo and Piper had decided to take the boys out to the park. Before the kids could run around and play, however, their parents had to remind them of the rules.

"What are the rules?" Leo asked them.

"No magic," Wyatt replied./span/p

"That's right."

"Play nice with your brother, he's still little," Piper added.

Wyatt instantly dashed over to the playground where about seven or eight other children were playing. Chris, on the other hand, stayed by the bench his parents were sitting on. Wyatt slid down the yellow slide and looked over at his parents. "CHRIS! Come play with me!" Chris didn't move. Piper looked down at her toddler and said, "go play with your brother, honey." The child shook his head and began pulling out the grass with his hands. "Chris! Come one! Come play!" The mere toddler looked up at his big brother and just stared at him as he debated with himself on what to do. At last, he got up and ran over to his brother. Leo and Piper watched their two boys run around the playground together. "It's funny to think that just a few years ago we thought we couldn't have children," Piper stated. "I know," Leo agreed. "Do you ever think about having another baby?" Piper turned her face to look at him. "I wouldn't mind having another but we have no room. The Manor only has three bedrooms. We have one, my sister and Coop have another, and our boys share the third." Leo nodded in understanding. "Phoebe and Coop have plans to find their own place soon, this year sometime," Leo pointed out. "We'll talk about it when that happens," Piper decided. Leo nodded and kissed his wife's cheek.

It was now late in the afternoon and in about an hour Darryl and his family would arrive for the Barbecue. At the moment, Phoebe and her cupid fiance Coop were in their bedroom inside the Halliwell manor seated upon their bed. They were discussing their upcoming wedding. "My grams will perform the wedding right here at the manor," Phoebe reminded him. With a nod, Coop replied, "of course. We've already agreed on that." This time it was Phoebe who nodded. "Also, your sister will kill us if Wyatt isn't the ring bear." Phoebe smiled sweetly at the thought of her little nephew walking down the aisle with the ring box. She would have loved for Chris to share this role with Wyatt but he was too young. She looked down at the to-do list written on a piece of paper she had in her right hand. "We should really set the date." Coop focused his eyes on the calendar pinned on the closed bedroom door as he thought of the perfect month to have his wedding. "How about November," he suggested. (November was also the month Phoebe's birthday resided in.) "November? That would only give us five months to plan it all out and prepare everything." He nodded. "I know but I'm sure we can pull it off. We have almost everything planned out already." Phoebe thought about it for a second. "Okay, honey. November it is." She smiled at him as he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

Evening had settled in. Outside in the backyard of the Halliwell Manor, Piper stood at the barbecue grilling hamburger patties and wieners. The other adults were occupying some white chairs as they talked. Wyatt and Chris meanwhile were running around the yard playing with Darryl and Sheila's two sons. Darryl Junior was just a year older than Wyatt meaning he was four, and Mikey was a few years older than his brother. (Darryl and his family had moved away after he was almost killed by evil magic. This had frightened him and his wife causing them to turn against the Halliwells and move away.)

"Leo, how old is Chris now?" Darryl asked after having watched the toddler struggle to keep up with the other boys for a minute.

"He'll be twenty months on the sixteenth," Leo replied.

"Any powers yet?"

"Yes, he can orb."

"Look, Sheila and I do regret turning against you guys but we're still a little weary about magic," Darryl said.

"So we just ask that you guys keep the magic to a minimum when we're around," Sheila continued.

"We understand magic will happen especially with these two youngsters. We just need to feel ensured that our boys are safe here."

"We understand. We all worry about the safety of Wyatt and Chris on a daily basis," Phoebe stated.

"Yes, but they have magic to protect themselves. Mikey and Darryl Junior don't."

"We understand and we'll do our best to keep magic at bay," Leo replied.

"Thank you, we appreciate that."

It was getting late and there was a situation. "NO BED! NO BED!" Chris was throwing a tantrum as Piper struggled to get him into his pajamas. Wyatt wasn't helping. He had his hands over his ears and was shouting at Chris to shut up. "NO BED!" Frustrated Piper threw the pajama top across the room and picked up her screaming toddler. Chris spent a moment trying to escape his mother by kicking and thrashing his arms around. before he realized there was a much easier way. He orbed right out of his mother's arms and out of the bedroom. "Christopher Perry Halliwell! Orb your little diapered butt back here right now!" This was unsuccessful. Wyatt was still shouting at his brother even though Chris wasn't in the room anymore. "Wyatt, why don't you shut up!" The second his mother had scolded him, Wyatt quickly stopped his shouting and tucked himself into bed. That's when Piper's cellphone rang. It was Paige.

"Are you missing a toddler?" Paige asked.

"How did you know?"

"Henry just found him in our living room."

"I'm sorry about that. He's refusing to go to bed. This isn't like him."

"Don't worry about it. I'll orb him home in a minute."

Just like she said she would, Paige orbed in holding Chris in her arms. The toddler had calmed down but the second he realized he was back in his bedroom he started screaming again. "Mind if I try getting him to bed?" "Be my guest." While pacing around the room, Paige started singing to her nephew as she rocked him in her arms. It took a moment but Chris finally calmed down and even fell asleep. Piper tiptoed out of her bedroom as her sister placed the sleeping child his crib and planted a kiss on her other nephew's head. Outside the room, Piper was joined by Paige. "I owe you one." Paige didn't respond. "You were pretty good in there, sis. Are you practicing your parenting skills for a future Halliwell?" Paige smiled. "Henry and I have been talking about having kids but we're not quite there yet." Piper gave her sister a hug and said, "you'd make a great mom and Henry would make a great dad." "Yeah, Henry is just worried about raising a magical baby since he's mortal." "Yeah, he's got a reason to worry if this future child shares your more charming personalities." "HEY!" Both sisters laughed. "Well, I better get home. Love you." "Love you too."

It was mid-afternoon on the day after the barbecue. Paige sat on an armchair across from Emma and her parents in their living room. She had been there for a good ten minutes and so far Emma had said nothing about what was bothering her. "Emma, why don't you tell me how school is going right now." Emma sat up a little straighter on the couch. (She was sitting between her parents.) "I just finished fourth grade. School is out for the summer." "Right, but how was school these past few months?" Emma shrugged. "Boring, it's school. I liked my teacher I guess. She was nice." Paige nodded and wrote this down on a notepad. "How about your classmates? Do you have any friends at school?" Emma shook her head. "Not anymore. Other kids don't like me." She looked sad and a little tired as well. "Do you think you don't give other kids a chance to get to know you?" Emma shrugged again. "I want you to think about that." No response. Paige turned her attention to Emma's parents. "I sense Emma is feeling a little overwhelmed right. Perhaps we continue this discussion in a couple of days." Emma's mother looked over at her daughter. "Emma, would you like Paige to come back another day instead?" Emma nodded and then decided to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry about that, Emma's not usually this rude." Paige rose from the chair. "No worries. She's just a child. I can tell there's something bugging her, something she doesn't yet feel comfortable talking about."


	2. Chapter 2

A month of warmth had passed. It was now July in the year 2006 and Piper was laying on the living room couch sore from a stomach ache. She had been suffering from them all week and was starting to wonder if she was sick with the flu or something. Leo walked in from the kitchen and handed his wife a damped facecloth. She smiled as she took it from his hands and placed it on her forehead, she didn't have a headache but believed she may have a fever.

"Are you feeling better at all?" Leo asked.

"No, and I threw up earlier."

"You threw up yesterday too."

"Yeah. Maybe I should see a doctor."

"I tried to heal you and nothing happened. I don't think your sick, Piper."

"Stomach aches don't normally cause vomiting, Leo."

"Where are your sisters, maybe they can figure out what's going on?"

"They're both at work."

"Okay. I'll call Sheila."

Piper had been wrong about Phoebe being at work. Phoebe was actually out with Coop hunting for an apartment. With their wedding just around the corner, they had decided it was time to get their own place. They were currently inside a small one bedroom apartment and had already silently agreed this wasn't their home. Yet, the real-estate agent hadn't seemed to notice the lack of interest as he talked more about the condition of the apartment and the "great view" from the balcony. Both Phoebe and Coop were too polite to interrupt and let the guy know they weren't interested, so they remained silent and listened to what the guy was saying.

Sheila had just arrived at the Halliwell manor and was lead into the living room by Leo. Piper was still spread across the couch and her two sons were attempting to make her feel better by stroking her hair. She found it sweet and didn't have the heart to tell them it wasn't physically making her feel better. She sat up when she spotted Leo and Sheila enter the room and Sheila sat down next to her while Leo seated himself on an armchair next to them with Chris placed on his lap, and Wyatt put himself on his mother's lap.

"From what Leo told me, you're throwing up, you have a nonstop stomach ache and you've been more tired than usual."

"That's right."

"Is your period late?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it is late."

"You have two children and you still can't recognize pregnancy symptoms?"

"It hadn't crossed my mind."

"Take a pregnancy test, all of your symptoms match up."

"Alright, thanks, Sheila."

The real-estate agent walked them to the front door. "So, what did you think? You gonna call this cozy place home?" Phoebe looked at her husband. A verbal answer wasn't required because she could sense his answer, even without using her power of empathy. She looked back at the real-estate agent and shook her head. "It is a nice place but it's just not for us." The guy nodded. "No problem, I have another place I would love for you two to see. I think it will be perfect." Coop and Phoebe both nodded.

Piper stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, Leo standing behind her. Both of them looking down at the pregnancy test. Smiles formed on their faces. "I'm pregnant." Leo didn't respond, but his happy smile said it all. Piper checked the test again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, she was pregnant. Chris was going to be a big brother. "We should tell the boys," Leo whispered in his wife's ear. Piper nodded and for a moment longer the two just stood there smiling at the positive pregnancy test. They then met the boys back in the living room.

As Leo placed Wyatt on the couch, Piper put Chris beside his big brother. The two boys looked up at their parents. Chris wouldn't understand what his mother being pregnant meant but Wyatt would be able to comprehend the general idea. He'd be able to understand that this meant there was a new baby on the way and this baby was his and Chris' little brother or sister. "Daddy and I have a big surprise," Piper stated. Wyatt smiled as his little brother got distracted by a random bird as it flew past the window. "There's a baby in mommy's tummy," Leo continued. "A baby? In there?" Wyatt asked, pointing to his mother's stomach. Piper nodded to him. "Did you eat the baby?" Wyatt then asked. Piper and Leo both let out a chuckle. "No, mommy didn't eat the baby," Leo told him. "This baby is going to be your little brother or sister," Piper explained. Wyatt's smile grew bigger. "Chris? Chris, look at daddy." The toddler's head turned towards his father and a smile emerged. "Chris, do you want to have a baby brother or sister?" Chris let out a high pitched squeal. Not because he understood what his father was talking about but because he was happy to have his dad's attention. Wyatt crawled off the couch and gave his mother a big warm hug, then kissed her belly. Leo helped Chris off the couch and placed his little hand on Piper's stomach. Then, suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, It's Paige.

"What's up?"

"Did I leave my red coat yesterday?"

"Yes, but I had Leo orb it to your apartment this morning."

"Thanks. Hey, why do you sound so happy?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations! We should celebrate tonight."

"Yeah, I was thinking a dinner party."

"Sounds great. Phoebe's going to flip out when you tell her."

Piper hung up the phone and happily skipped into the kitchen. In here, she started pulling out pots and pans to get cooking. Leo followed her in and for just a second watched her. "Go relax, I can cook the meal." Piper turned around. "Leo, I'm pregnant not dying." Leo approached her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, then gently kissed her lips. "Alright, you can help me." Piper smiled at her husband and the moment was interrupted by Paige orbing in. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. Just thought I'd pop on over and help out." Leo backed away from his wife. "I thought you had a meeting with Emma today?" He recalled. "Emma's still not opening up to me. Her mom called to reschedule." Leo nodded. "Well, you can help by looking after the boys," Piper stated. "Why don't I bring them to the park. I'd love to have some 101 time with them." "Sure, Paige. Just make sure this a magic-free trip." Paige nodded and walked out of the kitchen to fetch her two nephews who were playing in the living room.

It was around six. Everyone was seated at the table. Chris was in his high chair looking all over the room as he stuffed a handful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Wyatt and Chris were the only children at this dinner party since Darryl and Sheila had decided to leave their sons at home with a babysitter. Paige held up her and the table became silent as everyone's conversations stopped. "I'd like to make a toast. To love and to life. Coop, Phoebe, I hope your upcoming marriage goes well and brings nothing but good and love. Leo, Piper, congratulations on your pregnancy, I know this baby will be surrounded by love and will grow up to do great things." The others, aside from the two youngest, raised their glasses and all at once shouted out, "to love and to life!" Then, just when they were about to start eating the turkey and mashed potatoes, Phoebe stood up to catch their attention. "I know tonight is about the newest addition to the Halliwell family, but Coop and I have some exciting news as well." She looked at her husband and smiled. "We have found an apartment a few blocks away and we're moving in at the end of the month." "Oh, good for you. We'll miss having you two around all the time," Piper stated. She gave her sister a warm smile.

The next morning, Piper awoke in her bed to find her husband absent. This was odd. Piper was normally the first one up. She rolled herself out of bed and left her bedroom. "Leo!" She called out. There was no answer. She walked into the room her two sons shared. Chris was still asleep but Wyatt was playing on the floor with some blocks. Piper called out for her husband again and there was still no answer. She began to cry as she dropped down and sat on the floor. It wasn't common for Piper to react like this as she usually took a more rational approach whenever someone she loved was missing. Wyatt walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "It's okay mommy, don't cry. I know where daddy is." Piper's tears stopped and she looked her son in his eyes. "Wyatt, did you orb your daddy away while we were sleeping?" Wyatt nodded and giggled. "That is not funny mister." Wyatt shrugged. "Daddy can orb back home." This fact made Piper become worried again and her crying resumed. Where was he? Why hadn't he orbed home?

"Piper? What's wrong?" Leo asked as he walked into his sons' bedroom.

"LEO! Thank god you're okay. I thought something had happened to you!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. When I got home from Hawaii I decided to run some errands."

"Wyatt orbed you to Hawaii?"

"He did. I'm rather happy I was sent somewhere nice."

"You're welcome, daddy."

Chris then woke up and put his arms up when seeing his mother walk towards him. As she took her son into her arms, Piper began to cry. She held Chris tightly to her chest for comfort. She missed her sister so deeply and these days she couldn't stop thinking about her. As the unpleasant memory of her sister's death came flooding back once again, Piper handed the baby to Leo and then ran out of the bedroom. She disappeared into the room she and Leo shared across the hall. Leo called for Paige and handed her the toddler once she had orbed in, then he joined Piper in their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry hysterically. She knew she needed to tell Leo what was going on but through her sobs, she could only manage to say her sister's name. Yet, this was just enough to tell Leo what the final battle had done to his wife. He left the room and went to talk to Paige who was singing to the boys in their room.

"Maybe if we beg Grams she'll allow Prue to come and visit," Paige

"It's a long shot but it is our best shot," Leo agreed.

So, Paige placed Chris on the ground next to his brother and then orbed to the attic with Leo. In here, they placed three white candles in a circle followed by chanting the summoning spell. "Hear me now, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, I summon thee, cross now the great divine." Grams emerged in her spirit form and right away could tell something was wrong by the look on Leo's face. "What's wrong, Leo?" "It's Piper. She's struggling with the loss of Prue again and it's getting worse by the day," Leo explained. "We were hoping Prue could come visit her for a few hours," Paige added. Grams took a moment to think it over. "I think Piper is ready. I think you all are." After another second passed, Prue appeared beside Grams. She smiled and stepped out of the circle to take on her physical form. "Hey, Leo," she said as they hugged. She looked at Paige and gave her a warm smile. "Paige I presume?" Paige nodded feeling a little shy, this was the first time she was meeting her oldest sister. Prue smiled at her again and even gave her a long hug. "You've done well these past few years." Paige was the one smiling now. "You've been watching me?" Prue nodded. "I've been watching all three of you."

After Prue and Paige had been formally introduced, Leo took Prue to his and Piper's bedroom. He knocked on the door first and as he opened it said, "Piper, you have a visitor." Piper looked at the door as it fully opened and seeing who was there beside Leo brought her to tears all over again. She jumped off her bed and ran into Prue's arms. Leo left them alone to get Phoebe who was already at work. Prue instantly started to cry when tightly holding her little sister in her arms. "How long are you here?" Piper asked between sobs. "The rest of the day, Grams thought my first visit shouldn't be longer than that." Piper let out a few more sobs. "I've missed you so much. I love you, Prue." "Right back at you kid."

There was a moment of silence before Prue pulled away from the hug. "So, are you going to introduce me to the boys or what?" Before Piper could answer that, Phoebe came barging into the room and threw her arms around her big sister as she burst into tears. Piper decided to give them a minute alone and went to find her sons in the meantime. "I'm proud of you, Phoebe. You have come such a long way." There was no response. No words could show how happy hearing this from her big sister had made her. "I always knew you had it in you," Prue continued. Phoebe was crying even more now.

Piper returned holding the hands of two adorable little boys, one slightly younger than the other. Prue got down on her knees in front of the boys and the other two women kneeled down behind the boys. "Wyatt, Chris, this is your auntie Prue," Piper introduced. Prue smiled warmly at them, the boys remind silent as they decided what to think about her. "You look just like your daddy," Prue said to Wyatt as she tickled his stomach making him laugh. She then looked at Chris, "and you look just like your mommy." Chris smiled and decided to give her a big hug. Wyatt joined in and Prue was more than happy as she scooped them up in her arms and hugged them tightly. "They have a baby brother or sister on the way," Phoebe informed, suddenly remembering. "Well, let's hope this one's a girl or that future we went to won't be true at all," Prue joked. Her sisters both laughed. "Probably a good thing if it isn't," Phoebe stated, referring to her being burned at the stake for murdering a famous baseball player with her powers. "If she is a girl we're going to name her Prue," Piper informed. Prue smiled at her sister but shook her head. "Leave it for Phoebe." She winked at her second youngest sister. "Wait, what are you saying?" Phoebe asked, her heart full of hope and excitement. "My lips are sealed." "I have a fun idea, let's go scare Darryl. Tell him I'm a ghost here to haunt him," Prue suggested. Phoebe chuckled. "Not a good idea, Darryl is really resistant when it comes to magic, long story," Piper explained. "I won't even ask."

Nighttime came around and after Victor got to spend some time with his deceased daughter he took his two grandsons to his hotel room. The four sisters and their husbands/fiance went to Piper's club, the P3. Prue wore a pair of sunglasses and a large sun hat to avoid anyone recognizing her since she was supposed to be dead and was dead. They found a table and hung out like the good old days, like nothing had changed in the last seven years. Except that Paige was now around and married and Phoebe was engaged to be married, and of course, the fact that Piper was pregnant and already a mother of two. The music was perfect, the food was amazing- except Prue couldn't eat anything being a good- and the memories would last a lifetime. Then, like all good things, it was time for the goodbye.

"Bye, Prue bear. I'll miss you. You'll say hi to Grams and mom for us right?" Piper said.

"In case I never it, thanks for everything you've done for us over the years," Phoebe thanked.

"It was nice to finally meet you. I hope we meet again someday."

"I'm sure we will, Paige. Bye, my dear sisters. Stay strong, keep each other close and believe in yourselves. I'll come visit again someday, I promise."

The sisters hugged and cried. Prue hugged her two nephews. She then stepped into the circle of candles- in the attic- and turned back into her spirit form before she disappeared at the candles blew out. Piper buried her face in Leo's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Phoebe and Paige hugged each other as they cried.

It was the next morning. Piper was growing more frustrated by the second as Chris screamed in his highchair refusing to eat his banana. This wasn't like him, he had always been more than happy to have his morning meal after a long night's sleep. Phoebe stormed into the bathroom and slumped down in a chair at the table. Piper looked at Coop as he entered the kitchen. "What's up with her?" "She just took a pregnancy test and she's disappointed that she's not pregnant," Coop explained. He walked over to the cabinets. "Why would Prue tell you to leave her name for me if I'm not even pregnant?" Piper walked over to her sister needing a break from her son and seated herself down beside her at the table. "Maybe she was talking about the future. You and Coop aren't even married yet, Phoebe. Maybe you'll be pregnant soon but not right now." Phoebe shrugged knowing her sister was right but not liking that she was.

"I'M GOING TO MAGIC CAMP!" Wyatt shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Leo followed him in and kissed Chris's forehead. The toddler wasn't screaming anymore. "Magic camp?" Phoebe asked looking from Piper to Leo. "Wyatt has so much energy, Leo and I thought magic camp would be good for him." Phoebe still looked confused. "Magic camp is this outdoor place near magic school in the other realm where kids use their magic to play games and do activities," Leo explained. "Oh, I'm sure Wyatt is going to have a blast. Will Chris be going as well." "I wish," Piper replied in an irritated mood. "No, he's too young. You have to be at least three." Phoebe nodded as Coop walked over to the table holding a bowl of cheerios and a spoon.

After breakfast, and after Leo had left the manor to take Wyatt to magic camp, Coop and Phoebe were in their room surrounded by empty boxes. They were soon going to move and this meant they really needed to start packing. "What do you want to start with," Coop asked. Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe the bathroom stuff." "Shouldn't we start with things we're not going to use for the rest of the month." "Right. So, we should start packing things we don't normally need." "That's what I just said." "Sorry, I think I'm just a little stressed out," Phoebe said. "I understand. Moving away from your sisters is a big deal. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Phoebe nodded. "It will be hard but we need to do this. My sisters and I can't live together forever." "That's what you say every time you've tried moving out and you've always ended up back here," Coop pointed out. "I know but this time I mean it." Coop nodded. "Okay, so what do you want to start with then?" Phoebe took a second to clear her head and think. "I don't know. Maybe I should just head to the office and work on my column." "No problem, we can do this later. Or I can start without you." "That would be great, thank you, honey." Phoebe gave him a kiss on his cheek and told him, "I love you," before she skipped out of their bedroom.

Leo kneeled down in front of his son. The sound of other children playing and laughing came from all around them. "Okay, Wyatt," he said. "I'm going to come pick you up in a couple of hours and you're going to be a good boy and have fun, right?" Wyatt nodded his little head, he wasn't nervous at all, he was nothing but excited. Leo smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He gave him a final hug and then got to his feet. His son ran off towards the other children. Most of them older, but some his age. He watched his son for a moment as he chased a couple of other boys around the field. And then he decided it was time to go home and leave Wyatt to his first day of magic camp. He wasn't worried about his son, he knew he would be okay. Wyatt was an exceptionally powerful child who could damn well take care of himself, as he had proven to everyone many times before.

The day was sad, the sky was gray, and it was raining gently. The three Halliwell sisters and their men, along with two littlest family members, stood outside the Halliwell manor. The car was packed, so was the moving truck. It was time for Phoebe and coop to move on to their new apartment. Phoebe looked at her sisters. Tears silently going down her face. They were smiling at her but she could tell this was hurting them just as much as was as it was hurting her? She had lived with Piper almost her entire life. The only time she hadn't was those few times she had moved out. And she and Paige had gotten so close. She approached them, wrapped her arms around Piper first and then around Paige. The three of them cried as they hugged. This was a Bittersweet goodbye, a necessary goodbye. She then kneeled down in front of her two little nephews. Neither of them knew what was going on but felt a change was happening. She scooped them up in her arms and hugged tightly. She whispered in their ears how much she loved them and made them promise they would be good for their parents. She then got back up and shared a second hug with her sisters. "Take care," Piper said. "And don't be a stranger," Paige added. Phoebe nodded and backed away as the tears continued to leak down her face. Coop took her hand and for a moment they just stood there looking at the people they were leaving behind. Then suddenly, Phoebe ran back over to them and hugged Leo and Henry. "Sorry," she said. "Can't believe I almost forgot about you two." "You're forgiven," Leo replied. Phoebe chuckled and walked back to Coop. After a final wave goodbye from the both of them, they got into their car and, after a second, drove away to their new beginning.


End file.
